


Together

by thebestpersoninthegalaxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestpersoninthegalaxy/pseuds/thebestpersoninthegalaxy
Summary: Rocket and Quill have not been getting along, but can Gamora solve this issue with a pair of handcuffs?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just more Roquill fluff

Gamora was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee, eventually after a moment of rare silence a message came through from the Nova Corps, regarding another life-threatening mission and then lo and behold, the sound of Quill and Rocket racing through hallways to answer the message first, echoed through the ship. Gamora had had enough, every single time a new message came those idiots ran around and fought each over to try to answer first and recently they had been fighting over literally everything and in general, they were not getting along. Therefore, she decided to hatch a plan to prevent this and broadly make her life that little bit easier to endure. Gamora was again sitting but instead of drinking a nice warm cup of coffee and somewhat relaxing, she was in her room hastily searching through boxes of stuff to help her little predicament. She found it, the perfect tool to help her, it was a pair of handcuffs she had stolen from a Nova Corps officer a while back and she knew instantly what to do with them.

* * *

Quill was sitting on the flight deck, listening to music as usual and this was perfect for phase one of Gamora's plan, to lure Quill in. "Hey Star-Lord." Gamora purred. "Oh.... uhh, hey Gamora, what's up?" Quill looked visibly confused as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Gamora starred deeply into Quill's ocean blue eyes. "Why don't we take this into another room?" Quill of course was fooled and his instantly followed Gamora through the ship. "Uh.. Gamora, what room were you thinking' of doin' this in? Because neither of our rooms are this way." Quill questioned. Gamora just ignored his comment. Shortly after, they arrived outside of Rocket's door. "Gamora I'm pretty sure Rocket is in there." Quill said. Gamora again ignored him. Gamora knew she had to act fast if her scheme was going to succeed so she handcuffed Quill to which he did not disapprove of and then she opened the door to Rocket's room and swiftly handcuffed him to Quill. She walked away smiling to herself knowing her plan would work.

* * *

The first thing that rocket felt after being handcuffed to Quill was, number one confusion and number two, anger. How could she do this?! She knew that they do not get along... well they might have done if Rocket knew how because truth be told, Rocket was quite fond of Quill. He had never really treated Rocket that bad. Sure he had called him names like Trash Panda and insulted him numerous times but he had never really meant to cause any real harm nor had he outwardly called him a freak or monster and for that he had quite a bit of respect for the guy (when he wasn't acting like a complete dick.) Obviously, he would never admit it; he had a reputation to uphold. He wanted to get along well with Quill but for him it was just easier to live as he had always lived, by shouting, insulting and being generally rude. Sure, they did have those times where they worked together well but mostly it was just squabbling. He knew what Gamora was trying to do and he was not happy about it, he knew that being handcuffed would not do anything, all it was gonna entail was infuriate him when he's trying to work on a new weapon or do anything he wanted to do alone. He wondered how long he was going to be stuck to this idiot, he hoped it would just be for the day, but he knew Gamora was not that nice. He would be stuck until they got along or one of them (probably Quill) is seriously injured. Quill was the first one to speak up, a very audible "Well shit." was heard emitting out of Quill's face hole as he starred at a wall. Rocket was very quick to put a stop to his noises. "Quill, stop ya talkin', I don't wanna hear any more of your voice while I'm involuntarily attached to you!" Quill did not respond he just looked at Rocket thinking about why the fuck was he handcuffed to his furred crewmate. About twenty minutes had passed and our favourite duo where still unfortunately handcuffed together, in this time Rocket had thought about the situation and about Gamora's intentions with her little 'experiment'. He was gonna have to get along with Quill while they were together and if she thought that she needed to do this to make them get along because obviously they were incapable of actually doing it, then he was gonna prove her wrong. He was going to try his fuckin' hardest and Quill needed to do the same.

* * *

Rocket was sitting in the mess room and was working on a new bomb; Quill was doing what he usually did which was listening to music on his Walkman. The first thing that Rocket was going to have to do to get rid of his eternal company was dare he say it? Apologise to Quill, so he got the courage and told him. "Pete?" Rocket tapped him on the shoulder and he was quick to look down and remove his headphones. "You know you can talk now, right?" Quill looked confused. "But you said?" "I know what I said!" Rocket then thought he might have been a bit harsh so he tried to make it up to him. "Look I'm sorry if I was a bit.... Ugh, let's just get a drink huh?" Quill then nodded and the both of them proceeded to walk out of the ship and into the nearest bar.

* * *

Once they arrived at the bar, they walked up and ordered. "Rocket? Quick question, why did you take me to a bar?" "Because I'm tryin' to be nice?" "I'm even more confused now." "Look, while we are stuck together I think it will be a great frickin' idea if we aren't at each others throats all the time."

"I guess that makes sense? So are you payin' then?" Rocket just stared at Quill for a while then caved. "Fine." After a short while of waiting, Rocket and Quill were sitting on a table enjoying drinks and Rocket decided to spark up a conversation to add to his list of good deeds to do while handcuffed to an idiot.

"So uhh Pete, how have you been?"

"Well I'm handcuffed, something I didn't expect to happen today but other than that I'm fine."

"Well that's good." Rocket then put his fuzzy face into his hands and thought about why the hell he was still carryin' out this plan. Both of them sat in awkward silence for what felt like days until they got more drunk and started talking about a very relatable subject, weapons. Quill of course did not know nearly half as much as Rocket did but he tried his best never or less. The both of them filled most of the conversation with explosions and deaths. By the end of the night, they collectively had drunk enough alcohol to kill a man and as they finished their chat, they realised how long they'd be there, nearly everyone had left and it was the last round already.

"Rockett I thinkkk.. we shoulld juusst leave noww, fuuck thiss lastt round." Quill mumbled as he tried his best to speak coherently. "Oh Quilll you.. can't handlle anotheer fuckin' drinkk? Pussy! Barkeep, another rou..!"

"Rockyy.. Let's jusstt.. . let'ss jussst go." Rocket thought about it and through a clouded mess of thoughts and memories he managed to rembember that he was supposed to be nice to Quill to get these frickin' handcuffs off so he did what he asked and ditched the last drink. "Fiinee Quill, but you owe mee!

* * *

They managed to make it back to the Milano, nearly tripping over every couple of seconds, but they did make it and in one piece both by luck and for well, looking out for each over and making sure that they did not gather up unwanted injuries. Even if Quill sometimes acted like a bit of a dick towards Rocket, he did really like his company, but he did feel kinda awkward acting kindly towards him. So most of the time he didn't bother, but when he was in the state of mind of being entirely wasted, the entire premise of awkwardness just left him, so he was treating Rocket how he really felt about the guy.

* * *

Gamora woke peacefully as she had enjoyed a very easy previous day, she then remembered about her little experiment to try to make the boys get along and then like a kid on Christmas, she excitedly got dressed to check up on Quill and Rocket. When she walked into the mess room, she could see Quill lazily thrown on the couch and Rocket crumpled up on the floor. She wondered if this was there way of sleeping so they would not have to share a bed but then she thought that they'd probably been out drinking again, that was more of a realistic theory here. She was happy and surprised that both of them were not currently shouting at each over but she wondered how they would interact thought the rest of the day, hopefully no violence would be evolved.

* * *

When Quill woke up, he realized that he was not in his bed, he was on a couch, his couch, a thing he did not usually sleep on, but he did remember that he drank the previous night so maybe that had somethin' to do with it? However, what he did know was that on the floor next to him was a pile of fur that he called Rocket. He didn't know what they had got up to the previous night especially as they were handcuffed but he imagined it involved drinking and talking and maybe a slight bit of shouting, but he was too tired to think about it anymore so he just closed his heavy eyes and drifted back into dream land. He woke up a few hours later and the sun on the planet they were staying on had risen, he felt a pounding in his head and slight nausea, he had had worse but he would survive. Around the same time Quill had woken Rocket had also risen from his slumber, he felt fine as he had plenty of experience in heavy drinking but the only thing that didn't feel right was that he had a moron handcuffed to him. "Quill?" He turned his head and he looked at Rocket with squinting eyes. "Yeah?" they stared at each over. "How are you umm.. holdin' up?"

"My head feels volatile but other than that I'm good, you?"

"I'm completely fine; I am the master drinker here after all."

"Who's the decider of that?"

"Me."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Rocket was first one to get up as he walked to his room dragging Quill along the way. "What are we doin'?" Star-Lord questioned, "I'm getting' my tools then we will be out of there." "Fine." He responded. Throughout the afternoon the both of them just lazed around, Rocket worked on his weapons and Quill just listened to his Walkman. Rocket tried his best to be the nicest he could to Quill refraining from shouting or being generally angry or violent, there was a few moments because of Rocket's limited arm movement but overall they did all right.

The time had come, bedtime, they had not previously thought about this as the previous night they had just passed out but now they actually had to work something out. They had stayed up for as long as possible as they were dreading even thinking about going to sleep, but they were now falling asleep barely keeping their eyes open and now both of them had ended up standing in Quill's room staring at his bed thinking about what to do.

"Face it Quill, were gonna have to sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah, I mean I don't really have any problems with it, it's just I didn't expect to ever be in this situation."

"Well, I have some rules if were gonna do this, number one, no unnecessary contact, number two, we have are own side of the bed and number three, no talkin'."

"Alright fine, let's just do this."

And so the both of them awkwardly got into bed, Quill's bed was not obviously the biggest in the universe so they were very close together but not touching and because of the handcuffs; they had very limited movement and could not move that far away from each over. As Quill laid in the dark of his room with a small warm ball of fluff laying next to him he thought about how the last couple days had gone, he didn't expect Gamora to handcuff them together and as he thought about it more he realized why she did it. Recently they hadn't gotten along as well as they could of and there squabbling had gotten in the way of more important work such as missions , life threatening ones at that, so handcuffing them until they got along was apparently the only way of solving their problem. Quill did like Rocket, like a lot; he had never really had many friends especially as his life was traveling the Galaxy stealing stuff, which was not the average. So making friends was incredibly hard and Quill had never really bothered, but meeting Rocket and the rest of his team had changed that. Rocket was one of the first people he considered his friend mostly because he thought he was one of the coolest people in the universe not counting himself. Gamora at first never seemed to be the friendly type and Drax just seemed a little too warrior-ish to be someone that Quill would be buddies with and he could not understand Groot but Rocket seemed to be the one. They all did become friends eventually, some would say a family, a very messed up and unusual family, but a family made up of people not bound by blood or marriage but by the friendship they shared and their weekly game night. The rivalry that the both of them share had been around from the beginning but lately it probably had become a little too competitive and violent and the more he thought about he the more he wanted them to get along. So he gave in and promised himself that he was gonna be the nicest he could to Rocket because having a free arm back would be nice and also not having a fight every time a mission came up on screen would also be nice, he would not waste this opportunity.

* * *

Morning had come again, when Quill woke up, he felt a small warm furry body pressed close to his, it was a little weird at first but as he laid there he realized how comforting it was. Both of them must have ignored the no contact Quill had thought. He eventfully fell back asleep and woke to the feeling and sound of Rocket trying to make him wake up. 

"Quill."

"Huh?.." He said still half asleep, a couple hours had passed. "You gotta wake up."

"Uh, why?"

"I know you want to sleep but I don't wanna still be here lyin' around, I gotta get some work done." Quill just stared. "Fine how about this, We get up and I grab the things I need to work on then we come back here and you can go back to sleep. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, but do you really want to be in here? You could be at the table; it would probably be easier for you. I can miss a bit of sleep if I really need to."

"No Quill, your goin' back to sleep. I'm not having you crash the ship from your sleep deprivation; I can manage workin on a bed." Quill looked confused. "Are you sure, because I've worked on less sleep before."

"Yes Quill, now let's just go and get my stuff."

Gamora quickly walked away from Quill's bedroom door, she'd knew the handcuffs would work, for the first time they had an argument, which was more of an anti-argument about who would do more for the other person. She hoped that they continued to treat each over like that because they were a family, it would really be good for her and the both of them and well, everyone in general. She would eventfully remove the handcuffs and she prayed that they would not go back to how they used to treat each over.

Rocket walked down the hallway, the metallic floor felt cold on his paws as the sound of clicking echoed. He hoped that the handcuffs would be removed he enjoyed using both hands but even if they did stay handcuffed he could not complain. It had been nice and he could not go back to treating Quill the same way it just would not feel right, Gamora knew when she was doing by handcuffing them together, her plan worked 100% and even after they were separated, they would probably stay closer together.


End file.
